


How Hun Survived His Sixth Year

by nflyingz



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: 2idiots becoming bffs, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hun is very bi, Kim Jaekyung (mentioned), bad language, im bad at tagging, just guys being dudes, simp! hweseung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nflyingz/pseuds/nflyingz
Summary: Hun meets Jaehyun in divination and life suddenly seems brighter.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This work will not have any romantic relationships between the boys. It's just guys being dudes lol. Dongsung and Seunghyub will be introduced in the next chapter hehe. I'd love to hear any thoughts you have on this fic, so feel free to leave a comment if you want! Thank you for showing interest in my work!

Hun watched in horror as Jaebum walked over to his table. Hun hates divination and everything to do with it, and he knows that Jaeyeol absolutely loves this class. Hun sat in the last row, and wouldn’t Jaemin want to sit more towards the front? Hun’s eyes unconsciously rolled to the back of his head and his head ticked slightly to the right. Jaeseok put his bag down abruptly with a smile adorning his face and plopped onto the cushion across from Hun.

“Hi! We’ve never been partners before even though we’ve been in a lot of the same classes over the years. That’s so weird! My name is Jaehyun! I’m really good at divination so if you ever need any help let me know! But I doubt you’ll need any because I’ve heard you’re super smart!” Jaehyun. Jaehyun is his name. Despite the kid’s perfectly ironed robes, his hair was untamed. This was the exact opposite of Hun’s perfectly styled hair and robes that screamed ‘barely passing dress code’.

“Yeah. Thanks. I’m Hun.”

Jaehyun smiled even wider- if that was even possible. Hun’s eyes rolled again without his permission. Professor Trelawney swayed towards the front of the classroom and began to babble on about the course requirements, but Hun paid no attention. He stared at the bright kid across from him. In the five years previous, Hun always tried to stay low and invisible to the rest of his classmates. Popularity wasn’t something he strived for. He was happy to just go to classes and then go back to his dorm room. He didn’t see the need for any clubs or sports in all honesty. Jaehyun, on the other hand, made it his life’s mission to cheer up and support any living thing he came into contact with. He showed up in full face paint to every Quidditch game and cycled through each house to support everyone. Hun was positive he had been in every club for at least one year, or at least that was what it seemed like. This made Hun wary of him, but apparently there was no way to avoid Jaehyun. Jaehyun was an inevitability. Jaehyun met Hun’s eye and scrunched his nose. Hun immediately let his gaze fall to his own lap.

With a flick of her wand, Trelawney sent a syllabus flying towards every student. Jaehyun caught his in mid air, and Hun let his fall into his lap. Jaehyun leaned over the table towards Hun, and in the process he bumped the crystal ball that sat as a centerpiece.

“I don’t get why she still gives these out. She doesn’t even care.” Jaehyun said with a slight eye roll.

“She seems to care when _I_ break the rules. She’s always on my case.”

“That’s because you’re so serious all the time. Maybe smile a bit and she’d take it easy on you.” Jaehyun pointed at his own blinding smile.

Suddenly it clicked. Jaehyun wasn’t good at divination. He was good at smiling. He just had to be kind to Trelawney and pretend to see something in the ball every once in a while. It was an easy A. Hun raised his eyebrows.

“Do you actually believe in this kind of stuff?” Hun questioned.

“Absolutely not.” Jaehyun sat back on his cushion and flipped through the syllabus with a smile tugging at his lips. Hun smiled to himself and looked through his own syllabus.

With another flick of her wand, Trelawney sent out textbooks to the class. Both Jaehyun and Hun’s books fell onto their shared table, almost knocking over that crystal ball. Hun eyed the books with disinterest and reluctantly pulled one onto his lap. Jaehyun left his book on the table and stared at the ceiling. Hun couldn’t help but be fascinated with him. He thought that Jaehyun’s vibrant personality would shine through more, but he was secretly thankful the kid didn’t push his happy-go-lucky attitude onto him.

Hun honestly couldn’t tell if this was a front or not. He had never seen the kid without a warm expression. At this point he wondered if that was his resting face. Sure, the kid did it to please Trelawney, but what if it was permanent. Everytime they passed in the halls and every class they had, Hun could always count on him to be the brightest one there no matter what the mood was. Hun shook his head at the thought and let his mind wander elsewhere.

“For homework tonight, read the first chapter of your textbooks. Do not slack off in this class or it will come back to bite you!” Trelawney’s voice floated across the room.

Before Hun could even register what was going on, Trelawney ended the class. Jaehyun stood above him with a grin and offered his hand to help him up. Hun gladly took it and pulled himself up. Hun’s joints cracked in every way possible.

“Jesus, was that your bones?” Jaehyun questioned.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Hun flicked his hand in dismissal before leaning over to grab his text book, resulting in another crack.

“It’s hard not to.” Jaehyun laughed and started walking out of the room. Hun followed him.

“You’re a slytherin, right?” Jaehyun questioned. Hun eventually caught up with him and matched his pace. He avoided eye contact with the kid and instead focused on the art that adorned the wall. None of the paintings were new. In fact, Hun was actually acquaintances with a few of them. He’s just always had trouble with eye contact.

“Yeah.”

“Suits you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you’ve just got that brooding expression that every slytherin has. I feel like if I make the wrong move you’ll eat me alive.”

“I can see that. My friends always say I should be in Ravenclaw though.” Hun’s eyes wandered to the upcoming staircase. He knew that was where they’d have to depart. The slytherin dorm was down the stairs, but the hufflepuff dorm was a few hallways over.

“So you really _are_ smart!”

“I guess. I was in the top five for O.W.L’s”

“Damn! Will you tutor me sometime?”

“Yeah sure.” Hun stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to Jaehyun to say goodbye, but Jaehyun cut him off.

“Can we do weekly sessions in the library? I’m free Wednesdays at 3!”

“Oh uh…. Yeah. Yeah I can do that.” He didn’t know if he could do it.

“Sorry for pushing it all on you on one of the first days we’re back. I just haven’t found someone who actually helps me yet. All my past tutors haven’t been able to match my learning style so maybe you can change that!” Hun stood dumbfounded. How many tutors has this kid even been through?

“I hope so too.”

“Really? Thank you so much!” Jaehyun smiled again. But something was different. It wasn’t the smile he wore when talking to Trelawney, and it wasn’t the smile he wore when he first greeted Hun. His eyes were closed and wrinkles surrounding his lips showed. Hun couldn’t help but smile back slightly before turning around and walking down the stairs.

“Did you just smile?” Jaehyun shouted to Hun.

“Maybe!”

Jaehyun's footstep’s echo became lighter with every step he took. When Hun was sure that the kid had left, he paused on the stairwell. What had he gotten himself into? This kid was a complete opposite of Hun, and he already roped him into tutoring him. Hun had never met anyone like him. But here was something a bit endearing about the kid despite the anxiety he ignited in Hun. Hun began to think through his schedule to find out whether he would have to disappoint Jaehyun when he was interrupted by someone. Heavy footsteps approached Hun, and he turned to see it was Hweseung.

“How was class?” Hweseung teased.

Hweseung had been Hun’s close friend for a few years now. They met in herbology their second year. After being paired together for a project once they found that they worked incredibly well together. With Hweseung’s pure passion for plants and Hun’s eagerness to learn they were at the top of the class.

“It was… interesting.”

“Do tell.” Hweseung gestured for Hun to walk down the last steps and enter the common room. Hun complied.

“I met this kid named Jaehyun. He’s a Hufflepuff. He’s always been loud and all over the class, so I’m not sure how I didn’t meet him before but-”

“You met Jaehyun? Like _The_ Jaehyun, Jaekyung’s brother?”

“That’s Jaekyung’s brother?” Jaekyung was a widely known model that Hweseung followed pretty heavily. She modeled anything from androgynous business robes to lingerie. Hun admired her gender neutrality in modeling, but Hweseung just thought she was pretty. Apparently he never bothered to tell Hun that she had siblings.

“Yes! They look just like each other! You didn’t know?” Hweseung opened the door for Hun to enter. Hun ducked his head slightly to enter the common room, and saw that there was no one. He immediately rushed over to the comfiest couch and set his book on top of the coffee table in front of it. He laid down and his lanky limbs almost draped off of the couch. Hweseung wandered to the fireplace and began to arrange the wood to cast Incendio. For someone so ahead of his class Hweseung certainly acted dumb sometimes.

“Just because you make googly eyes at her poster every day doesn’t mean I do the same. I barely remember what she looks like half the time.”

“I do not!” Hun rolled his eyes voluntarily this time.

“Whatever. I have homework to do, so are you going to work with me or not?”

Hweseung grumbled and pushed Hun’s legs off the couch to make room for himself. Hun smiled and patted his shoulder before opening his divination book to study.

“Why do you even take that class anymore if you hate it.” Hweseung questioned.

“Dunno. Looks good on applications, I guess.”

Hun made a mental note to clear his schedule for Wednesday at 3.


	2. Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hun meets Seunghyub in Apparation and begins his first tutoring session with Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Welcome to chapter two >:) If you have any thoughts feel free to leave a comment! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Hun took a seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He was surprised to be the only one there.Then again, he did rush out of his class first thing to get some alone time before the meeting, so he should be grateful that no one was there yet. It was an informational meeting about Apparition classes. Hun had paid the 15 Galleons out of his own pocket as soon as the registration opened. He’d been waiting for this since the day he found out that apparition was a thing. He just wanted to avoid exercising in any way possible, and this included walking. Hun also was excited by the idea of him appearing with a ‘pop’ wherever he desired. Less traffic that way. Hun practically begged Hweseung to take the class with him, but Hweseung claimed he ‘wanted to get around the old fashioned way’. Plus Hweseung was saving up for a new broomstick that was going to be released over the winter break.

“Can I sit here?” A low voice interrupted Hun’s thoughts. He turned his head and found that it was a quiet Gryffindor he had a few NEWT classes with.

“Sure.” He looked at the table in front of him so he could zone out again, but was once again interrupted.

“Seunghyub. You’re Hun right?” The kid stuck out his hand to Hun. Hun grabbed it and gave it a weak shake.

“Yeah. We have a couple classes together.”

“Yeah! I always notice you in transfiguration. You always get it right on the first try. Even the advanced stuff.” Hun blushed a bit. He was bad at accepting praise.

“Oh… haha I just study a lot. If you ever wanna work together I’d be down to help.”   
Why did he just say that?

“Cool dude, I’ll keep that in mind.” he said with a smile and gave Hun a solid pat on the shoulder that had a bigger impact than Hun was ready for. Hun jerked his shoulder away in response and Seunghyub’s smile instantly faltered.

“Hun! Oh my god. I’m sorry. I just-”

“No! No you’re fine. I’m just skin and bones. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well… still… I’ve just been working out a lot recently and I guess I forget that I can pack a punch.” Is this kid bragging? Hun almost went to check him out before realizing he was covered completely in his oversized school robe. He gave him a glance anyways hoping Seunghyub wouldn’t notice, and instead of muscle he was met with an almost sparkling prefect badge.

“Maybe if I help you study you can help me work out.” Hun proposed. He had no intentions of going anywhere near a gym, but in all honesty he was just trying to make small talk.

“Maybe. Don’t know if my workout buddy would be cool with it though.” Seunghyub added with a laugh. Hun glanced over his shoulder to see the other tables filling up.

“So why are you taking Apparition?” Hun tried to stay away from the topic of exercise.

“Makes life easier, I guess. And I want to be an auror when I’m older so it would make me look good on applications and what not.” 

“That makes sense. Then all the NEWT classes and prefect hours and what not will pay off too. I heard you’re doing the most work out of everyone in your grade.” Hun didn’t really hear that from anyone considering he really only talks to Hweseung on a daily basis. He had been watching his entire age group from afar for several years though. He was just saying it how he saw it.

Suddenly the candles lighting the tables began to dim as Professor Twycross entered the Great Hall. The hall instantly went silent. Hun was grateful to be saved from small talk with Seunghyub. He didn’t hate the guy: It’s just that they were total opposites right off the bat. Seunghyub was muscular and bright with a clear future in mind, while Hun was skinny and moody and didn’t know what he was going to do after graduation. Hun was never too quick to judge someone, but looking at the several years of passing the guy in halls and seeing him during meals it was quite obvious that they wouldn’t be similar. It isn’t the stereotypical Gryffindor versus Slytherin either. Seunghyub was just a lot more than Hun was used to.

“So I take it everyone is here to learn Apparition after the winter break? Your parents should have already signed the permission slip and paid the 15 Galleons needed. If they haven’t yet, make sure to get that done while you’re on holiday.” The man clasped his hands together with a smile and sighed at the teenagers staring back at him. “I’m glad to see so many eager faces here today, but I want to make it clear that Apparition is  _ not  _ easy, believe it or not. You can lose parts of your body in the journey from one place to another if you are not careful enough.”

The man suddenly disappeared with a pop and reappeared behind a student seated at the Hufflepuff table. He steadied himself with a hand in the kids shoulder, and then smiled at the unimpressed teenagers that filled the hall. He turned and began to walk towards the front of the room.

“Our first lesson will be on the first Tuesday after break at 1:30, and the lessons will be weekly. If you ever need any assistance or reminders don’t be afraid to send me an owl or come to my office. Any questions?” You could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall.

“All right then. This concludes our meeting. Thank you all.”

Hun grabbed his bag and began to stretch out his limbs before getting up. Seunghyub grabbed his own bag and instantly started towards the entryway. Hun’s eyes followed him with curiosity. Was Hun really that boring? Why was that guy in such a hurry? Hun got up and began to walk towards the entryway as well while still keeping an eye on Seunghyub. Seunghyub came to a stop right outside of the double doors which caused the other kids filing out of the Great Hall to give him dirty looks. Seunghyub’s face brightened instantly as he greeted someone just out of Hun’s sight. Hun craned his neck to get a better look as he shuffled in between the mass of sixth and seventh years. A kid with a small but lean figure came into view. It seemed like the boy’s smile made up 70% of his face. Hun thought he could be Jaehyun’s new competition. Seunghyub looked over at the crowd and made eye contact with Hun. He flashed Hun a smile and proceeded to grab the other boy’s arm and lead him down the hallway opposite of the direction Hun had to go. Hun pulled his lips into a thin line and walked alone to the library.

It’s not like Hun has never walked alone before. Walking alone was almost like a hobby for him at this point. He was just really interested in Seunghyub. Despite the fact that the two of them were not very similar, Hun thought it might be interesting to learn more about him. He wasn’t in your face like Jaehyun or sarcastic like Hweseung. He was just charming. And handsome. Hun smiled at the thought of him. Hun wasn’t interested in him in  _ that  _ way, but he had to admit that the guy was easy on the eyes. Handsome, smart, bright, and a prefect. That man seemed unstoppable to Hun. Seunghyub could get any girl he wanted, but Hun had never seen him with anyone romantically. In a way, Hun respected him for that. 

Hun began to clear his mind of Seunghyub centered thoughts before rounding the corner to the hall leading to the library. He was met with a surprising sight. Jaehyun was getting pulled by his ear out of the library by a Hufflepuff prefect. Hun’s eyes widened in surprise as he reluctantly jogged over to the pair.

“Sorry! I thought it was over! You didn’t have to pull my ear.” 

“Pince literally had to call me to come get you because you weren’t listening.” The prefect crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“I thought she was joking!”

“Joking about what?” Hun interjected. The two Hufflepuffs snapped their heads towards him simultaneously. Jaehyun instantly rushed behind Hun to use him as a shield.

“He’s banned from the library.” The prefect explained.

“Jaehyun. How the- How did you get banned from the library?” Hun caught himself before he got written off. He knew this prefect in particular was very serious about the no language policy. He received a knowing look from the girl.

“Last year I set off dung bombs- ON ACCIDENT. And I also got a lot of noise complaints. And maybe I tried to sneak into the forbidden section more than once. Or twice.” Jaehyun mumbled over his shoulder. Hun’s eyes rolled and his head ticked to the right, resulting in the two of them bumping heads. 

“Jaehyun…” Hun sighed and rubbed his head. He looked over at the prefect. “We’ll find somewhere else to go. Sorry for the trouble.” Hun turned around and pushed Jaehyun the opposite way.

“Don’t apologize for me. I thought the ban was lifted since it happened last year.” Jaehyun stared at his feet as he followed behind Hun down the halls. Hun huffed out a breath and his head ticked for the second time.

“Let’s go study on the lawn.” Hun tried to change the subject. He glanced over his shoulder to see the kid dragging his feet. His ears were a slight pink color and Hun couldn’t tell if it was the prefect’s mark or his embarrassment that was the cause.

“...That’s fine.”

“So what classes are you taking?”

“Just the core classes along with divination and ghoul studies.” 

“Oh! You wanna work with ghouls when you graduate?” This was surprising.

“God no. I just thought the name sounded funny.” Hun scrunched his eyebrows together and stopped in his tracks causing Jaehyun to almost bump into him.

“Dude. So you aren’t interested in their culture or fighting for their rights or anything ghoul related? How does that sound funny? What?” Hun looked him in the eyes for the first time since he’d seen the kid today.

“I used to think ghoul’s lived under my bed at night. Reminds me of kids.” Jaehyun shrugged. Hun turned and continued walking at a slower pace. This was getting interesting.

“Were they actually there? Under the bed?” 

“What? No. My parents just told me that so I wouldn’t get out of bed in the middle of the night.”

“So are your parents against ghoul rights? They’re making ghouls seem like monsters. You know, some people might even equate that kind of thinking to racism. Watch who you say that kind of stuff around.” 

“I’m muggleborn.” Jaehyun deadpanned. 

“Oh….  _ oh. _ ” Hun started piecing it together.

“Yeah. Was it not obvious before?” Jaehyun smiled a bit. Not believing in divination was a sure red flag, but Hun didn’t want to assume anything.

“I didn’t want to assume anything. But that makes sense.” 

“Are you one of those pure blooded Slytherins. Are you gonna call me a slur?” He joked.

“A slur? Jesus Christ, dude. Jaehyun I would have already done it if I wanted to. Yes I’m pure blood but I don’t think like that.” The joke flew over Hun’s head.

They approached the gates to the grounds and Jaehyun paused before reaching into his bag. He struggled for a moment before pulling out a few Sickles. He held them out to Hun, but Hun looked at him with displeasure.

“Jaehyun I’m not going to take your money.” Hun pushed his hands back towards the bag they came from.

“But I can’t let you tutor me for free! Just take them.” Jaehyun pushed back.

“I’m not tutoring you for free.”

“Exactly! So take the money.” Jaehyun tried to drop the change into Hun’s bag, but Hun caught his hand before he could get it anywhere near there.

“You teach me how to look… nicer. So I can get a better grade in Trelawney’s. We’ll both get something out of it then.” Hun proposed. He let go of Jaehyun’s hand and Jaehyun dropped his Sickles back into his own bag reluctantly.

“I would hardly call that fair. But alright.” Jaehyun sighed.

Hun started to stroll out of the gate and over the grassy lawn looking for a nice place to sit. A small tree with an abundance of fallen leaves stood out to him. He pointed to the area and looked to Jaehyun for approval. Jaehyun smiled wide and nodded before bursting out into a run. He sped past Hun while clutching his bag for dear life, and Hun just watched him in awe. What is this kid’s problem? Hun picked up the pace and began to power walk.

“Hun come on! You’re no fun!” Jaehyun shouted out.

“We’re studying! It’s not supposed to be fun.”

Jaehyun pouted and sat at the base of the tree as Hun approached him. Once Hun finally reached Jaehyun he placed his bag in between the two of them and sat down.

“First thing’s first. You need to lighten up.” Jaehyun began. Hun looked at him blankly.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Just… lift the corners of your mouth a bit. And make your eyes a bit brighter.” Jaehyun instructed. Hun attempted to do what he asked, but Jaehyun grimaced at the sight. Hun dropped his expression and went back to looking neutral.

“Dude. You looked like you were a demon or something. That shit was scary.”

“Thanks for stroking my ego. I really needed the boost today.”

“Well at least I didn’t lie to you!” Jaehyun threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Why don’t we work on some of your classes right now, and you can teach me how to charm Trelawney later, alright? It will be easier that way.” Hun sighed as he grabbed his textbooks out of his bag.

“Alright, fine.” Jaehyun started to grab his own books as well.

Hun came to the realization that he might have bitten off more than he could chew.


End file.
